Talk:Viridian blockade history
I think that this makes sense. I would still prefer to see the full date (4/30/05) just because I have a hard time remembering the above header is there, but I dunno if the lists work that way. Do all flags have double/triple names across the oceans? Or are we just to link all islands/flags/crews named with the (ocean) so that it is always different in case there isn't a double now but there is later? --Lessah of Midnight 07:18, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm adding the ocean tags to all islands, crews, and flags. It's essential for the islands due to Cobalt/Viridian and Midnight/Azure each sharing island names. There's also a Scuppering Seven Seas in both Midnight and Viridian, and both have been involved blockades and island ownership. --Barrister 07:38, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Formatting I'm borrowing the format from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recent_deaths That's a lot closer to what it will look like for the Midnight blockades. I'm most concerned about the presentation of which factions scored how many points. Thoughts? --Barrister 07:48, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Anchors I would like to see anchors other than dates. I can understand not wanting to use subheadings, which pollute the auto-genereated TOC. I'm not sure adding an anchor for the 'day' is useful anyway, so I put in tags around individual blocade labels. I'd love to see flag/crew histories start adding links like Olive I :Very, very nice. Much more useful for everyone. --Barrister 05:56, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) Historic 'Prose' I like what's happening on the Eta Island page, where historical prose is being added about the blockades. This allows it to be intermingled with other historical facts that have nothing to do with blockades. --Callistan 19:23, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) Pages for each blockade? Should these blockades be linked to pages that actualy cronicale the blockade and tell of its history? Thus instead of Cobalt:Olive I - one would go to Cobalt:Olive I. If one looks at a battle on Wikipedia, an idea for what could be shown - Wikipedia:Battle of the Bulge --Shagie 19:04, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hmm, sure, why not? (I edited your Wikipedia link) --Ihope 15:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Or lengthier descriptions could just go into the history section on island pages. Most blockades don't have enough history to merit a full page and even those that do, such as Jorvik stuff is tied to a whole set of blockades within a war. --Guppymomma 15:33, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I'm definitely in support of longer historical sections for island and flag pages, rather than blockade history pages. I envision "blockade history" as a quick, handy reference, whereas island pages (which are more likely to be updated in the future by actual flag members of the governing flag, rather than by my somewhat faulty memory.) can have longer descriptions for each individual blockades.--Yaten 17:20, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Very few blockades are worthy of an entire entry. I like the current structure of having the island pages provide more detail. --Barrister 21:02, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)